Like Father Like Son
by AnonymousFanDude
Summary: What if Marcus was abused when he was a kid just like Tobias? What if Tobias grows up to be just like Marcus? What if that's just how it works in the Eaton family? Can Tris survive it? Will Tobias ever be the same again? Or is that just life? Normal world AU. Everyone is 27. Fourtris! Sort of. Review! WARNING- This fic contains hatred toward beloved characters! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! I'm starting a new story. This is an original idea I came up with. Hopefully there isn't one like it yet. Most of you guys are gonna hate this story but will read it anyway because it's interesting. I hate writing it too. So please read the summary, it explains it all. Also, THIS IS A NORMAL LIFE AU. EVERYONE IS 27! ****Don't hate me forever. Leave a review telling me what you think and enjoy chapter 1. Hopefully.**

**Tris POV**

All I can smell in the kitchen is cleaning product and chicken. Tobias will be home soon and I need everything to be perfect. Taylor—our four year old daughter—is asleep in her room and Troy—our ten year old son—is reading a book in the living room.

I leave the kitchen and walk over to Troy. "Troy," I say. He looks up at me. "Dad will be home soon. I suggest you go to your room incase he's mad."

"What about you, mommy?" he says.

"I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about. Remember Tuesday?"

He looks scared for a minute before running up to his room. On Tuesday Tobias came home drunk and he hit Troy in the head and he passed out. I get scared when Tobias is around the kids. I just don't want them to grow up the same way Tobias did. Or Marcus.

I sigh before checking on the chicken. It's done. I finish preparing it and put it on plates. I just finish setting up the table when the front door opens. It's Tobias.

"Tris! I'm home! And dinner had better be ready!" he calls.

"It is, Honey! I just set it out!"

I run up to him and kiss him. Then I go upstairs to get Troy and Taylor.

I knock on Troys door. "Come in," he shouts. He knows it's me because I knocked. Tobias doesn't knock, he just comes straight in.

"Dinner's on the table. And your father's home," I say. His face shows pure terror.

"Okay, mommy."

"Don't worry, Troy. I won't let daddy hurt you."

"Don't call him daddy. Call him either dad or Mr. Monster." I laugh at his comment.

"Okay. You'd better go downstairs before 'Mr. Monster' get angry." He nods and runs past me. I collect Taylor from her room and walk her down the stairs.

When I get down there they are both sitting in their spots at the table, Troy drinking cordial and Tobias is drinking beer. Just _perfect_.

I sit Taylor down in her chair and serve dinner. I then sit down myself and we all eat in silence.

Then Tobias speaks up. "So, Troy. How was school?"

Troy nods his head. "It was great. We got to do creative writing and the teacher said mine really stood out." Troy smiles before adding, "How was work, daddy?" Troy says daddy in front of Tobias because Tobias doesn't like just 'dad'.

"It was great," he says. "I saw someone rob a petrol station and the man behind the counter looked so scared. It was hilarious." Tobias works at Chicago security. He's one of the people who looks at the cameras all day. So he will know if I went somewhere I shouldn't have.

We finish dinner and I put the kids to bed. Tobias is drunk and passed out on the couch. I do the dishes and go to my room to sleep.

I wake up a couple hours later to my bedroom door opening. "Hi, Honey," Tobias says with an evil smile. And I know tonight isn't going to be pretty.

**Like it? Hate it? Kiss it? Kill it? Review it! It's kind of Fourtris. Did you like what I did with the names? Whatever! Just tell me what you guys think and check out my bio to see the schedule I'm making. I'm also starting a sixth story today so be sure to check that one out too. Anyway, please follow, favourite, review, review, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! I guess you all hate me for not updating any of my stories in a week. I know. I'm sorry. NO IM NOT! HAHA YOU BELIEVED ME FOR A SECOND TOO! Okay, enjoy this damn chapter before Slenderman comes. P.S He's watching you. Turn around. I dare you.**

**TRIS POV**

I eventually wake up after who knows how long. I check the time on my alarm clock. Six in the morning! I roll over and groan. I figure out how to sit up after a while and moan in agony.

I sit in a puddle of blood. My blood. I got whipped again last night. It's really getting old. I look at the bed. Tobias isn't there. He's probably at work. I get up, clean the floor, have a shower and walk down the stairs to the kitchen.

When I make it downstairs I notice the place is a mess. What happened? I see broken beer bottles in a corner and the furniture out of place.

I turn around to see Troy laying on the ground with a pool of blood around _him_.

"Troy!" I scream and run to him. "Troy! Are you okay?! Troy!" His eyes flutter open and he groans as a tear slips down his cheek. "Troy, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Dad," he says weakly. I should have known. Tobias is really gonna get it now. And by that I mean I can't do anything but picture him dying in my head in multiple different ways.

"It's okay, Troy, dad's at work. He can't hurt you now. I won't let him. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, mommy. It's wasn't your fault." I help him up and he limps to the couch. He sits down and I sit next to him.

"So what happened?" I ask.

"I had that nightmare again so I walked to your room to try calm down," he starts. "The door was open and I heard you screaming. I stepped into view and dad was hurting you and I accidentally screamed. You had passed out already. Dad looked at me and stood up. I knew he was going to hurt me so I ran away from the door and down he stairs and he chased me. I tripped over on one of the chairs and fell and he got a good swing at me. I screamed, got up and ran again. Then he got hold of me and starting...hit-ting me. He was throwing me into the furniture and hitting me and stabbing me with bits of broken glass. I think I passed out after twenty minutes. Now I hurt all over."

I feel a few tears spill down my cheeks and I wipe them away with the back of my sleeve. "I'm so sorry, Troy. Why don't you go have a shower, I'll clean this mess up and then we'll take a look at your wounds. Okay?" He nods and limps painfully up the stairs.

I get out the mop and clean up the blood and fix up all the furniture. I'm finished by the time Troy comes back looking much better than before. The blood from his face is gone as well as everywhere else and he is wearing fresh clothes.

He sits back next to me. "Okay, Troy. Where does it hurt?" He shows me where he was punched, stabbed and thrown and I fix up all his cuts and bruises. I would have taken him to the hospital but then Tobias will know and I'd probably be dead.

"Mommy, do I have to go to school?" he asks.

"No," I say even though I know I'll be paying for it. "Why don't you relax and go to bed. I'll come check up on you later." He nods and limps back up the stairs again.

I clean the blood off my hands and put the medical box away. I walk up the stairs and check on Taylor. She's fine. Tobias would never hurt her. He wouldn't want to kill her too quickly.

I exit the room and close the door. I do chores and start dinner while I'm waiting for Tobias to come he does I greet him before sprinting off the Troys room to warn him. It was a struggle but I finally manage to convince him to come to dinner.

We all sit at the table, eating. Tobias is staring at Troy and Troy is trying his hardest to ignore him. I break the silence by saying, "So, Honey, how was work today? Did you see anything exciting?"

He remains silent for a moment before looking at me. "It's not what I saw, it's what I didn't see. Troy, why weren't you at school?" Oh no. Troy looks scared to death.

I save him when I say, "Because he was too injured."

Tobias gives me a stern look. "Toughen up, Princess," he says to Troy.

"Toughen up?" I say. I know I'll regret it very much later but it needs to be said. "He was punched by his father, stabbed, and thrown into walls and furniture and you want him to toughen up?" I'm standing up now.

He stands up too. "He's eight! He can take it! When I was eight I was getting beaten rotten everyday by _my_ father!"

"He's ten and you should know what it's like!" I scream. Taylor starts crying and Troy hugs her. She surprisingly stops.

"I don't care what you think!" He swings his knife at my face, leaves and slams the door behind him. I scream and fall to the ground. The knife cut me from my hairline on my right side and across to my left cheek. I scream and cry and cry and bleed, the pain being too much to bare. It had swept past my eyelid.

"Mommy!" Troy says. "Are you okay?! Mommy!" I try to calm down and I nod.

Taylor kneels down next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Whot hapan wit mommy?" she says.

"It's okay!" I shout. I get up off the floor, covering my face so I don't scare the children, and run the the downstairs bathroom.

When I look in the mirror I scream. I didn't think it was _that_ bad. The cut is fairly deep but I can still see out my eye. I look at my eye closely to see a hole in the eyelid.

I faint at the horrendous sight.

I wake up an hour or so later and put the kids to bed. I assure them both that I'm perfectly fine, even though I'm not and kiss them goodnight.

I sit in the kitchen trying to figure out an escape plan for me and the kids forever when the front door opens. Tobias walks in the kitchen and grabs a knife. No. No, no, no. He never uses a knife. He never does that! He slowly makes his way to me and when he reaches me he grabs me by the throat and holds me up against the wall. I squirm and try to break free but when he starts to move the knife up and down my face I stop.

He smiles before smashing the knife into my right shoulder. I scream but stop when he kisses me, holding my screams in. He wraps my legs around him and he takes off his shirt. And I know what's next.

He's gonna rape me.

**Wow. I've never EVER written anything like that EVER before. I'm not going into ****detail because I felt awkward just writing that. It was suggested by Guest. So thank them for the ending. I'm also really sorry that Tobias is a meanie. I'm sorry. But I'm sure some of you loved it. Anyway, please follow, favourite, review, review, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What up bros! Its AnonymousFanDude! I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday, my mom took my laptop because I got suspended for being in a 'fight'. Once again, wasn't me who was fighting. Oh my gosh. I cant believe im really going to write this chapter. I really want to make all my viewers happy and I had one request...for the rape to be detailed. So, ill try my best. Im so going to suck at this. And...uh...yeah. this was suggested by Tobiasluva. Youre a great person but...really? Oh my gosh, im so going to fail. I just feel extremely awkward writing smut. So...yeah...uh...enjoy?**

**Tris POV**

He kisses me. He kisses me on the lips, cheek, all over my face, down my neck. I just want to scream, the pain being too much. I can feel the blood trickling down my arm and dropping onto the floor. I can hear the splat whenever it lands. I wince.

He makes a sudden move and throws me to the the floor. I smash my head against the floor and whimper. He takes off my top and starts kissing me again.

He takes off my pants, the only thing going through my head is that the kids dont come down. Tobias would kill them. He takes off his pants too so we are both just in our underwear. He then takes off my bra and I scream, the pain shooting back into my shoulder.

He cups my breasts with his hands and squeezes.**(Fuck. You should see my expression writing this. Help me!) **I bite my lip to keep myself from screaming. He then removes my underwear completely and does the same to himself. He starts to touch me almost everywhere and a lot too.

I scream and he smashes my head against the ground again. And then I pass out.

When I wake up I notice I'm in the kitchen, in a pool of blood. Naked. I put on my clothes and check the time. Four AM. I sneak into my bedroom to find some cleaner clothes, trying not to wake Tobias of course and sneak back down.

I have a shower in the downstairs bathroom and scream when the impact of the water hits my shoulder. I forgot about that. Why did he stab me though? He never does that. Maybe he has just found a new way to take pleasure in hurting me. Well, I liked the old way better.

I get out the shower and put my fresh clothes on. I then clean up the blood in the kitchen and wash my hands. I grab my keys to my car and sprint out the door. I get in the car, start it and drive to get petrol. Now where to go from there?

I look at all the contacts on my phone. All my old friends from high school. Should I call them? Would they even remember me? Would they still even like me? Or would they hate me for blowing them off to hang out with my sweet, kind, gentle, loving new boyfriend?

Turns out, I was so wrong about that. Because after I moved out of my best friends—Christina—apartment and moved into his, we were getting even better. _Really_ better, if you know what I mean. Then I got pregnant with Troy. I told him and he flipped. I thought he would understand and help me through it. After all, I _was_ only seventeen. But instead, he hit me. Across the face. I fell to the floor and felt blood dripping from my eye. I screamed and he started kicking me on the ground. I was screaming for him to stop but I eventually passed out. He had hit me everywhere but avoided my belly. So then he hit my stomach with a spanner and now Troy has scoliosis. It affects him a lot. And I'm just upset that I didn't see it coming.

I decide to text Christina. I know she won't remember me but I don't care. I need to talk to someone and Tobias forbid me to have any friends.

Me- Hey. Long time no see.

To my surprise she replies straight away.

Christina- OMG TRIS! WHATS UP OMG I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN SO LONG!

Me- Well, remember Four?

Christina- Yes...

Me- Well...I'm still with him and...I shouldn't be telling u this. Never mind

Christina- No. Tell me. I'll understand and I won't tell a soul, I promise

Me- But I could get in trouble

Christina- How? Y? Tris, wats going on?

Me- I...really can't tell u. I'm too scared.

Christina- Look, u still living in Chicago right?

Me- Yes

Christina- Meet me at Dauntless cafe. They're open 24/7

Me- K. C u in 10?

Christina- Yep

I out my phone away and drive to Dauntless cafe. I make it there within five minutes. When I spot her I almost scream. It's been so long and I didn't realise how much I missed her until now.

She sees me and hugs me. "Tris!" she shouts. I hug her back. "How has life been? What's happened? Oh my gosh! Are you okay?! What's with all the cuts and bruises? What happened?!"

"I...uh...I'm not sure if I can tell you," I reply.

"Why not?" she says.

"Because...uh...I...can't tell you. Don't get me wrong, I really want to but...I could get in trouble."

"Tris, you can trust me and I promise I won't tell a soul. And you know I keep my promises. Well, still."

"Okay, fine," I say. Then I tell her everything. I tell her about Tobias, Troy, Taylor, what Tobias did to me when I was pregnant with Troy, about the beatings, about what Tobias has before don't to Troy, last night. Everything.

By the time I'm done her eyes are wide and her mouth is dropped. "Oh, Tris." She hugs me and I feel a little happy. "Don't worry. I'll always be here when you need it. For example, it's five in the morning and I'm here, in a cafe with a friend I haven't seen in over ten years."

I laugh. "Thanks. Wait! Did you say it's five in the morning?" She nods. "Shit! Tobias is gonna wake up for work soon. I need to be there!"

"Shit! Okay, is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, I just gotta go, I'll text you later. Bye"

"Bye," she says and hugs me one last time. I then leave and go home. I open the front door and slowly sneak in.

"Hello, Tris." Shit! So busted. I turn around and see and angry Tobias. I'm so screwed.

**Ooh. Intensee. And I'd like to say a special thanks to withie01 for helping me in the beginning. Yeah. The rest of the gang should come into it soon. Anyway, please follow, favourite, review, review, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! And this is my 50th document ever! So I'm gonna make it special and make sure there's action in it. I'll also try and make it long but there are no promises. SCHOOL IS OVER FOR THE YEAR! YEAR 9 NEXT YEAR! One year down, four to go. Fuck, just kill me now. And I'm sorry I'm being late still, I've been addicted to this app. It's this haunted carnival thing and there's this dead, kidnapping clown who keeps on haunting you and this little elf joker thingy running around the place, and you're a journalist trying to look for one of your colleagues. It's a weird game...anyway, enjoy! :D**

**Tris POV**

"Hey, Honey," I say nervously.

"No," he replies. "Where were you?"

I swallow. "I was...just out the front."

"No you weren't," he says. "Your car was gone."

"Oh."

"Give me your phone," he says.

"What? No."

"Did you just say no to me? I said, 'give me your phone'."

"And I said, 'no'."

He step toward me, anger spread all across his face. "Don't you dare say no to me!"

"Well," I start, "_I_ control what _I_ wanna say, weather _you_ like it or not." If he gets hold of my phone I'll be in more trouble than ever.

He punches me across the face and I drop my phone. Shit! He grabs it and when I try to get it back from him he kicks me in the face. Blood splatters everywhere. Maybe I should make a run for it? No. He'll take it out on the kids. Shit! I'm screwed.

He looks through the phone and pure anger hits him.

"What did you say to Christina at the cafe?!" he shouts.

"Nothing, we just talked!" He's not gonna buy it.

"No you didn't! Don't lie to me, Tris! Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying," I say with the only breath I have left. "We just talked," I mumble.

He smiles. "Okay then. Have it your way."

And then he walk off to the bedroom.

What did he mean by that? I check the time. Six-thirty. I run to the bathroom to clean up the blood on my face before waking up Troy.

"Troy, honey. It's time to get up," I say sweetly.

He slowly opens his eyes, looks at me, then swiftly sits up. "Mom, are you okay?!"

"Shh," I whisper. "I'm fine. Now get ready for school."

"Okay," he says. "What happened last night? I heard you screaming."

"Nothing," I say.

"Okay. Where did you go last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mom," he says. "I know you're not okay and that you went out last night. I got up to get a drink at four-thirty and there were blood stains on the kitchen floor, and your car was gone."

"Oh," I say. "I was just visiting an old friend."

"Okay...who?"

"My best friend in high school. Her name was Christina." I smile.

"Oh. Are you gonna see her again?"

"I hope so," I say. "I hope so..."

I leave and go downstairs. I sit on the couch, waiting for Troy to get ready so I can take him to school.

Troy comes downstairs and I take him to school. When I arrive back home Tobias is sitting on the couch, waiting for me apparently.

"Hi," I say.

"You're dead." That's it. That's all he says.

"Why?" I ask.

"I texted Christina." He ditches my phone at me. "She told me _everything_. That girl has a magnificent memory."

My breathing hitches. He's right. I _am_ dead. I start to try open the front door but he throws a large rock at it and I back up from it. I pause and stare at him. Then I go running up the stairs. He follows me and trips me and I go tumbling down.

By the time I reach the bottom I'm only half conscious and feel dead. I can't move anything and I feel as if I'm paralysed. I think I might have broken something too.

I see Tobias' feet right in front of my face. He picks me up by the throat and all I feel is an excruciating pain all over me.

"You must learn to listen to me when I say so something," he says. "And to _never_ tell _anyone_ _anything_."

He throws me across the room and I start coughing. I roll over and groan. I look down to the floor. A little bit of blood and a few teeth.

"Mommy," I hear. "Wot hapan?" Taylor! I look up at the staircase and there she is, looking down at me, oblivious as to what's going on.

I try to tell her to go back upstairs but I can't. Can't move, can't talk. I try to crawl toward her but something smashes against my head. Another rock.

I lay down, breathless and useless. Yet somehow, only a few things run through my head: Taylor, at four years, is about to witness the murder of her mother, Troy is going to come home to only daddy, and Tobias is about to become a murderer. Everything relies on me and weather I can survive this one beating. And when I do, I have to escape this torture with my children by my side.

I get hit again, and again, and again. I start to black out but fight it. I can do this. I can do it. But I can't hold it in much longer. I get one last hit to the head.

And the last thing I see before I lose consciousness, is Tobias' fist meeting Taylor's face.

**Oh yeah. Now that's what I'm talking about. Anyway, this chapter was epic, as will the next one. I hope you all enjoyed it. Anyway, please follow, favourite, review, review, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What up bros! Its AnonymousFanDude! Can anyone please tell me what day it is, I've just sat on my bed all day. And when my mom was at work I ordered a pizza and asked for it to be delivered to my bedroom window! Yeah. Best pizza I've ever had by the way. You guys should really try it. Unless you're on the second floor of a two story building. That might cost a little extra. So why don't you order a pizza to your window and when it finally arrives read this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Troy POV**

Mom was supposed to pick me up from school an hour ago. I'm scared. I think dad may be giving her a beating. Maybe he knows mom went out last night. I hope he doesn't.

I wait another ten minutes beforeI start walking home. I almost make it to my street when I bump into the school bullies. I try to walk around them but they won't let me.

"Hey, Troy Boy," one of the three, Michael, says. He's the tall one. "Why you in such a hurry? Someone at home dying?" All three start laughing. I don't. Someone actually could be dying. And the possibility is 90%.

"They might," iI say and try to pass through them but stop me.

"Oh yeah, they totally might be dying. If you want I can make sure of that."

"No," I say and try again. But they won't stop. But I need to get home, my mom could be hurt.

"Hey! You're not going anywhere until I get that fee."

"But I don't have any money."

"Then we'll arrange another form of payment. Get him!"

I try to run but they grab hold of me and push me down. I try to get up but they get on top of me first. They start punching me and kicking me. I'm not gonna lie, it did hurt and I did cry. Just because they're ten it doesn't mean it hurts any less.

"Hey!" someone shouts. They all get off me and start running. I look up to see who it was that was shouting. Its a cop. Maybe they know what goes on at home. Maybe they'll think I'm the one that my family. Maybe they'll try and take me away from my parents and leave my mother to deal with my father alone. I can't let that happen. Or maybe the cop's here to tell me my family is dead. No. Whatever it is, it can't be good.

I jump up and though it hurts, o do it anyway. I run. All the way home. My mothers car is in thedriveway but my fathers isn't. He must be at work. I get my spare key that mom gave me in case dad locks me out the house and open the door.

There is blood splattered on the back of the door and bloodied rocks everywhere. Mommy's on the floor in the far corner of the room, her head bloodied and her collarbone snapped and sticking out her shoulder, breaking through skin.

"Mommy!" I scream. "Mommy, wake up." I check her pulse. Shes still alive...but balancing on the edge of death. I need to call 911.

I run to the home phone. And i find it. Unplugged, smashed and only a couple meters away from Taylors limp body. I check her pulse too. Its steady bur shes unconscious. I swear I'm going to kill my father for this.

But that's what I say everytime. Yet he's still alive and hurting us.

I try to find my moms phone and eventually find it smashed but still usable next to the front door. I dial 911 and tell them i just came home to this and I think someone broke into the house.

There's a knock at the door five minutes later and I open it. Two cops and three doctors. They take my mom and sister into an emergency van. The police tell me to enter their car and I do as I'm told. My father is gonna be pissed when he finds out what's I've done. I'm fact, he could be watching it right this second.

And he'll know it was me...

The police take me to the station and sit me in a room with only two chairs and a tablein between.

I take a seat on one of the chairs and the officer with me sits in the other one. Then the questions start.

"Hello, Troy," he says. "I'm officer Pedred, but you may call me Zeke if you wish. I'm here to ask you some questions about what happened in the Eaton house this morning."

I gulp. "Okay, Zeke."

"Now let's start. Why is there blood and cuts on your face?"

"I was attacked by the bullies at my school whenI was walking home," I state.

"Okay," Zeke says, "do you know who it might have been? Any ideas?"

Yes. "No."

"Are you sure?"

Nope. "Yes."

"Alright." Officer Pedred asks me a few more questions before I'm allowed to leave.

The mess in thehouse has been cleaned so me and my father can still stay here. They had asked him questions too and I'm sure he lied his whole way through that too.

I arrive home and am greeted faceto face with my father.

"Idon't like you one little bit," he says as he steps closer toward me.

Oh oh.

**Did you like? I liked. And what about that pizza you ate without even having to get up? You liked that too? Yeah. Urgh, I call really do with some pizza right now. "Trissy, bae, order me a pizza, thanks. AWHAT DO YOU MEAN YOIRE UNCONSCIOUS?! ILL KILL YOU!" Bitchslaps Tris. Holy shit, I'm turning into Tobias. Heh...I uh...I...gotta go...bye. Please follow, favorite, review, review, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


End file.
